1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-phase DC-DC converter, and more particularly to a method for balancing a plurality of channel currents in a multi-phase DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-phase DC-DC converters have been widely used for power supply circuits. However, conversion efficiency is easy to be degraded due to unbalanced currents caused by components or parameters mismatch between each of phases/channels in a multi-phase DC-DC converter.
In order to enhance the conversion efficiency, it is important to balance channel currents. A multi-phase DC-DC converter disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,263 shares the load currents between each of the phases or channels in the converter, by which all of the channel currents are sensed and averaged with a summing circuit and a scaling circuit for balance control between each channels. Similarly, a multi-phase DC-DC converter disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,794 averages entire sensed signals from each channel and compares the averaged signal with each sensed signals to balance each channel current.